You Belong with Me
by allyn17
Summary: Buffy and Tabitha were twins, and when Buffy died for a minute, Tabitha was called. Buffy and Riley had been dating for awhile now, and Tabitha was jealous. Little did she know someone was in love with her that she would never think twice about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter has been edited thanks to the fabulous harvardbaby**!

**Disclaimer: The only character that I own is Tabitha. All others belong to the great Joss Whedon**

Tabitha was out hunting with her sister. They had met up with her sister's boyfriend and were now patrolling. Tabitha was feeling like the third wheel, as she always did.  
"Hey, I am going to head home. You two can take care of things on your own," she said to them.  
"You sure, Tabitha? I could use your help," her sister said to her.  
"Sorry Buffy, but I've got lots of homework to do, and it's all due tomorrow," she explained wearily.  
"Buffy, if she wants to go let her. We will be fine on our own," Riley told her.  
"I'll see you at home then," Buffy promised.  
"See ya," Tabitha said as she left the two love birds by themselves.

Tabitha walked out of the cemetery alone. It was a usual scene for her; every time Buffy and Riley met up, she would leave. She was getting sick of it and wanted at least a night of slaying by herself. It didn't help that her and Buffy were twins, and it was strange that there were twin slayers. As Tabitha made her way home, she sensed she was being followed, and turned around to see who it was.  
"Leave me the hell alone, Spike," she hissed under her breath.  
"I'm just out walking, Tabby," he said casually.  
"Don't call me Tabby. And you out walking can never be a good thing." She said bitterly.  
"Let me guess; sis and captain cardboard have met up, and you felt like the third wheel," he said, almost as if he were reading her mind.  
Tabitha ignored him, not feeling like listening to another one of Spike's rants about Buffy and Riley, and turned around to continue home. The vampire always drained her energy with his horribly hidden jealousy for the happy couple.  
"Spike, get over yourself. Buffy loves Riley and no matter what you do those two will never break up." Though she was a little annoyed with Buffy, it was almost instinct to defend her twin.

Being twin slayers had many ups and downs. They were in tuned with each other's feelings, but Tabitha hated Buffy feeling all lovey dovey with Riley, because it was almost like she was feeling it too. They were complete opposites, felt completely different things, yet they knew when one another were hurting. It definitely came in handy in times of need.

"Whatever Tabby," Spike replied bitterly. He proceeded to follow her home.  
"Spike, I can tell; you're in love with her. I see the way you look at her when you're spying on her," she shot at him, barely holding in a soft giggle.  
"I do not spy on her!" he defended himself indignantly. His voice was laced with humiliation, and Tabitha knew that if Spike was human, his face would be bright red.  
"Then why are you following her all the time? And coming by the house so much?" Tabitha questioned.  
"God, I am not in love with your twin sister. You make me so mad sometimes that I want to punch you." His voice was so angry that it caused her to stop and look at him.  
"Punch me, then" she threatened. Spike moved closer, but didn't raise a fist. "Thought so. You can't punch me 'cause of that chip."  
"I can punch you chip or no chip," he maniacally as he raised his fist and punched the gentle curves of her cheeks. He then screamed in agony, grasping his forehead like a bullet had shot through it. The vampire fell to the ground.

Tabitha rubbed her cheek as it began to turn unnatural colors. She looked at him in pain. "See Spike, you're useless," she said quietly and turned back around to head home. As she passed him, he grabbed her arm and pulled himself back to his feet. He turned Tabitha around and kissed her without an explanation.

~

Buffy was still patrolling with Riley when she began to feel uneasy. It took almost no time for her to realize that her sister was in trouble.  
"What is it, Buffy?" Riley asked, seeing that Buffy had a funny look on her face. His big puppy-like eyes showed concern.  
"Tab, she's in trouble," Buffy told him slowly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Buffy ran off towards home where Tabitha had been heading, in search for her beloved twin sister.

**A/N: So this is my first ever buffy fanfic, actually that's a lie this is my first one that I have decided to publish on fan ficition. I have others but I wanted to try this one out and see what reviews I will get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanks again to Harvardbaby for the editing to this chapter, she may be editing many more for me.**

**Disclaimer: The only character that I own is Tabitha. All others belong to the great Joss Whedon**

Buffy rushed towards home, as fast as her slayer powers would allow. Her blonde hair streamed behind her in a shock of light against the darkness. She knew her sister was in trouble, but didn't know what trouble it would be. Knowing her sister, it could be anything; she was anything but immune to strange dangers, but Buffy would help her sister no matter what the outcome.

As Buffy rounded the street corner close to their home, she halted at the bizarre sight before her. Spike was kissing her sister - no wonder she was feeling distress. The slayer pushed herself to go faster. "Get the hell away from my sister, Spike!" Buffy yelled, drawing closer.  
Tabitha used all the slayer forces she had to shove Spike off of her, causing him to go flying into the middle of the street. His knees buckled from the force of her shove, and he fell ** his back. Buffy arrived at her sister's side with her stake already out.

"Are you okay, Tabitha?" Buffy asked, panting from her long run.

"Yeah, now that that slime ball is off of me," Tabitha answered furiously. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Spike, what the hell were you thinking?" Buffy spat. But before Spike could answer, Tabitha was already advancing towards him, ready to attack. Spike slowly tried to get up from him pathetic position on the ground, but Tabitha was faster; she pushed him back down and held her stake in front of his heart.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't dust you right now," she said savagely. Her eyes burned like an icy fire as she gazed down at the vampire. She was more than ready to stake this sad attempt at a demon; it would bring relief to so many people in Sunnydale.

"He's not even worth it, Tabitha" she vaguely heard her sister say. Buffy was crouched at her side, with her hand placed on her shoulder. She was right, he wasn't worth the effort. He was just acting the way he usually did; trying to be cool with making his chip flare inside his brain. He probably wanted to use me to get Buffy jealous, she realized. Tabitha got up off Spike and rose to her feet. Her eyes held a furious glare.

"Leave Spike, before one of us does stake you," Buffy said calmly, with a slight edge to her voice. Buffy was always good at solving their problems verbally, while Tabitha was more violent. She was glad her sister had shown up when she did though – Spike was a good supplier of humour once in a while.  
The twin sisters watched as Spike did what he was told, and disappeared into the shadows of the forest beyond.

They turned to finally head home. They were silent at first, but Buffy asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tabitha just kept quiet; she knew that deep down in her gut, for some strange reason, she wished that Spike had given her more than a kiss. This feeling was not new, and like she usually did, she tried to push the unwanted feeling away. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I have no idea what made Spike do that."

"Who knows? It's Spike, his intentions are never what we think they are. Just be careful though; to even think Spike has feelings for you, is just...ugh." Buffy's last sentence was said with genuine disgust. Her twin even shivered as she spoke.

"Yeah...ugh" Tabitha replied awkwardly, knowing that the truth would ensure a famous Buffy overreaction. It was easier just to keep it to herself.  
"Come on, I am tired. Let's call it a night." She and Tabitha headed up the stairs to the house.

"You better call Riley, and let him know you're okay," Tabitha said suddenly, feeling an uneasy vibe from her sister. It was simple to match most of her sister's emotions to Riley.

"I'll call him in the morning, he'll understand," Buffy told her. They silently trudged into the house, being careful not to wake their mom.

The two girls headed up to their room. Even though Buffy was living in a dorm with Willow at the university, she still occasionally shared a room with Tabitha at their house. The room was still partially her's; her bed and most of her belongings were still there.

"What should I do next time I run into Spike?" Tabitha asked, breaking the long silence. Buffy was quiet as the two girls striped down and changed into more comfortable clothing. Buffy as both girls began to change.

As they crawled into their beds that rested side by side, Buffy replied, "Just walk away. Or, if you're in a good mood, hit him." A smile crossed her sister's lips.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Tabitha giggled.

"Goodnight," they said together, as exhaustion overwhelmed their bodies and they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So here's the second chapter, thanks for the one review, I'm going to try this story and see what happens. Please tell me your thoughts!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to my editor harvardbaby!**

**Disclaimer: The only character that I own is Tabitha. All others belong to**

**the great Joss Whedon.**

After almost getting staked, Spike had walked away from the twin slayers and

headed towards the crypt that was his home. What the bloody hell was I

thinking? He thought bitterly. It was out of character for him to suddenly

kiss Tabitha. She wasn't the slayer he was in love with...was she?

He entered his crypt, kicking the door in with his supernatural strength.

Blinded by anger, he began kicking and punching the air, shouting and cursing

as if he were attacking an enemy. He turned the corner and stopped in his

tracks. He grasped his heart; if it were beating, it might have burst out of

his chest. Splayed out on his couch was a beautiful blonde girl, obviously

awaiting his return.

"Blondie Bear, you finally came back!" the perky blonde greeted

enthusiastically. She was practically bouncing from her position on the

couch.

"Harmony," he growled, "please... please, leave me alone." Spike's

voice was drained, and it was easy to detect the annoyance in his words.

Clearly, Harmony was not wanted here.

"Oh, what's bothering my Blondie bear?" she gushed. She got up from the couch

and wrapped her arms around him, completely ignoring the hints that he wanted

to be left alone.

Spike pushed her away, shaking his head in regret and exhaustion. Why did I

ever get involved with the most annoying being on the planet? He mentally

cursed himself.

Harmony gave him a pathetic look, sticking out her bottom lip into a pout.

Spike did not even feel sorry for her; he just could not stop thinking about

how sad of an attempt this was at trying to get him back. Suddenly, anger

bubbled inside of him. Why did he get stuck with Harmony? Why not somebody

else? He had done plenty of good lately...why did he not deserve Tab...Buffy?

"That's it, get out!" Spike shouted at Harmony. She pouted even more, but he

was not going to cave into it. "I said out! And none of your pouting or

crying. I'm sick of it, and sick of you! Now get out before I force you

out!" His face changed once more from human to demon, but only because he knew

Harmony hated it.

"I thought you loved me!" she cried. She stomped her foot, and gave him one

last look, then stormed out of Spike's home.

Spike took off his leather duster and laid it on the couch. His mind was

clouded with millions of thoughts, and he could not tell one from the other

for the life of him. He needed to figure it all out. What were these new found

feelings for Buffy's twin sister? He had loved Buffy for years, what

emotions inside his head were making him change his mind so suddenly and

discreetly?

Sensing that the sun was about to rise soon, he headed down the stairs to the

basement of the crypt that he called his bedroom. He collapsed on his head,

hands behind his head, and gazed up at the cracked and grey ceiling. Spike

decided it was best to try to sleep before the sun would set again, and

another night would begin.

Tabitha woke up in a clammy sweat, remembering only that she had dreamed of

something she really did not like. What she had seen was something neither

she, nor her sister could ever believe. Thinking back to her vision-like dream

gave her cold shivers throughout her body, and a mind-whirled headache that

made everything else inside her head swirl together like soup.

In the cloudy state that was her dream world, Tabitha had seen Riley sneaking

soundlessly into a vaguely familiar crypt. All seemed normal until the next

flash of vision, and an anonymous vampire was latched onto his neck, and

Buffy's dear boyfriend was not fighting back. Another flash and he was

paying the vampire. All these pictures had left her disorientated and

confused; it couldn't have been real, could it?

But nothing had shaken Tabitha up as much as the next flash in her dream. She

saw Faith lying in a dead, eyelids gently closed and her face soft. She

didn't stir, but Tabitha was somewhat glad; Faith was a rogue slayer that

had come to Sunnydale when she had almost been killed by Drusilla, Spike's

ex-lover. Faith had caused nothing but trouble in the small Californian town,

and Tabitha had never seen her so peaceful.

She kicked off her covers, which were tangled around her legs, and got out of

bed. She made sure to be extremely quiet, as to not disturb her sleeping

beauty of a sister. But their special twin bond always got the best of them,

and Buffy shot up in her bed too. The two sisters stared at each other

wordless for a few moments.

"You saw Faith, didn't you?" Buffy almost choked out.

Tabitha nodded, suddenly feeling small. "Yeah, I did," she replied.

"But...she can't wake up can she? Something happened to her.

Buffy was quiet for a few minutes, as the twins pulled outfits from their

dressers and changed into presentable clothes. Tabitha's mind was completely

blank, but it was evident that Buffy was thinking over her sister's question

with great seriousness.

"Let's not think about it," Buffy finally replied. "It's Sunnydale,

anything can happen. Supernatural does not exist. Come on, we have class

soon." She gave her sister a look, and then headed downstairs. Tabitha knew

better than to press on with more questions, so she followed her sister

towards the kitchen.

In moments, the familiar kitchen sounds reached the twins' ears. It was

easy to tell that their mother was cooking breakfast. A whisk against a metal

bowl, glass cups against the marble countertops, the sound of the fridge

opening and closing...

"Oh Buffy," came Joyce's surprised voice as they entered their kitchen.

"You stayed overnight! I didn't know." Buffy was not around the house

much anymore, and their mother was ecstatic that she had stayed in the house.

"Well, I was with Riley last night," Buffy began to explain, "and

Tabitha said she needed my help. It was late, and I was tired... I can still

come home once and a while, right Mom?" Buffy felt bouts of sadness

sometimes, because she had chosen to live at the university instead of living

at home like her sister. But then again, she had always been the free-spirited

child...

Tabitha envied her sister's ability to make such a complicated situation so

easy. The events from last night still swam around in her head, and the

thought of Spike kissing her always gave her a sudden shock, which usually

made her twitch. The problem here was: she was not sure if it was a good

twitch or a bad twitch.

"Mom, Buffy's allowed coming home," Tabitha put in, trying to distract

herself from her thoughts. "She shouldn't have to feel bad." The last

sentence came out bitterly and without thinking. Tabitha said without

thinking. She had a tendency to speak about her sister's feelings that she

was tuned into before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth with her

hand, and gave Buffy an apologetic glance.

"Forget it, sis. I don't want a fight," Buffy said calmly, then got up and

left the kitchen dramatically, without another word. In moments, the front

door slammed shut as Buffy headed off to school.

In the kitchen, Tabitha sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Mom," she

murmured, her voice cracking, suddenly feeling upset.

"Don't worry about it," her mother said gently. "It's normal Buffy

behaviour, we both know that." She kissed Tabitha's forehead, and it had

her flashback to Spike's kiss again. She shivered, but Joyce did not notice.

"Have a good day at school, sweetheart."

"See you at dinner tonight," Tabitha said quietly, because she just could

not find the willpower to make her voice work. She left without eating

breakfast to follow her sister, would she felt was slowly distancing herself

from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thanks as always to harvardbaby for the editing**

**Disclaimer: The only character that I own is Tabitha. The rest belong to Joss Whedon.**

Buffy left the house feeling betrayed. She had expected that reaction from her mother; it was the usual outcome when Buffy did anything that Joyce thought was unacceptable. She sensed her sister's jealousy because Buffy was the one who didn't have to live at home. Tabitha never mentioned it, not wanting to cause a fight, but Buffy knew – she always knew.

As Buffy continued her long trek to the college, she let herself think over the dream she had had involving Faith. It was something that scared her, the only thing she was truly afraid of. If Faith awoke, she could not imagine the chaos that she would cause in Sunnydale. And deep down, Buffy didn't know if she'd be able to stop her.

"Buffy, wait up!" called a voice from behind her. Tabitha was jogging the distance that stretched between them. Buffy considered bolting in the other direction, so she could continue to be alone with her thoughts, but she did not want to hold a grudge against her sister, so she waited.

When Tabitha caught up to her sister, she could sense that she did not want to talk about what happened earlier in the kitchen. And truthfully, she was glad. Moments like those made it somewhat awkward between the twin sisters, so they usually let little fights like those go.

Tabitha decided to focus on a school topic, a simple and safe topic that would keep both of their minds off everything. "So... what do you think we will be learning today in Professor Walsh's class?"

"I have no idea," Buffy replied, shrugging. "But knowing me, I won't be paying any attention." She smiled, and Tabitha knew instantly that she was thinking about Riley, who was the TA for the class.

Tabitha almost felt like gagging; Buffy thought of Riley all the time, and it was extremely hard to escape the feelings that were so strongly radiated off her twin. Tabitha pushed them away, and as she tried, she realized that the feelings were not for Riley, as they sometimes were because of Buffy, but instead were for a certain peroxide vampire...

"Tabitha, please, please, tell me you are not thinking about Spike and his kiss," Buffy pleaded suddenly, her voice laced with disgust and horror. Both girls stopped walking just outside the school.

"Buffy, trust me, I would never think of Spike that way!" Tabitha said forcefully, shoving even harder against her unwanted feelings. Go away, she spat at them mentally.

"Good," the blonde sighed with a mixture of exhaustion and relief, "I really can't see him having real human feelings; for either one of us. He's foul, Tabitha, and evil. He has no soul, and he only thinks of himself. So please try not to fall for his stupid tricks." Buffy's last words held signs of pleading, which made Tabitha somewhat angry. She hated when her sister worried about her, she could take care of herself.

"Trust me, sis, I am not that clueless," Tabitha retorted. The twins continued towards the school, and made their way to class.

When their class with Professor Walsh had dragged on for a seemingly endless hour and a half, the twins parted ways again. Buffy left to go have lunch with Riley and Tabitha went off to find Willow. She headed towards Buffy and Willow's dorm to find the red-headed witch - her best friend.

Finally being away from Buffy, Tabitha felt relieved that she wouldn't have to feel her sister's gushy feelings for Riley for a few hours. It was also a lot of relief to not have to hide the burning lust inside her belly that longed to see Spike again...

Tabitha knocked on the dorm door, and waited for Willow to let her in. It took a few moments, but the door finally opened, very slowly.

Willow wasn't the one who had answered the door; Willow wasn't even in the room.

"Miss me, Tab?" the brown-haired girl mused mysteriously. Tabitha was frozen in the doorway, staring at Willow's replacement. This was the face that had haunted her dreams for months, making her wake up in silent sobs, body raked with fear.

But that fear was nothing compared to how afraid she was now. She wished with all the willpower inside her that Buffy could sense the trouble she was in now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha the rest of the characters belong to Joss Whedon.**

**A/N: thanks to my editor harvardbaby as always  
**

Sitting outside on a classic checkered picnic blanket, Buffy smiled up at Riley with huge, round green eyes definitely suggesting her love for him. He had planned a beautiful lunch for the town on them on the seemingly endless campus lawn. While Buffy gently played with a piece of crisp, emerald grass, Riley laid out their food in front of them.

"This is really nice, Riley," she said genuinely as he set a paper plate in front of her.

"I thought it would be," he replied, "just the two of us. Plus it's the middle of the day." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "We don't have to worry about something unwanted coming up."

Buffy giggled like a young schoolgirl. "You're right. No vampires to worry about with this beautiful sunshine. And Tabitha's busy with Willow." As soon as the last sentence had drifted off her lips, she knew something was wrong. Her entire body froze up, almost as if it were going into shock, and her heart pounded nervously inside her chest. So much for no disractions.

"Buffy?" Riley was saying over and over again. "Buffy, are you okay?" His voice was panicked, he knew his girlfriend enough to know when something bad was happening. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Willow's number by memory.

"Willow," he breathed, "please tell me Tabitha's with you"

"Oh darn," huffed Willow on the other end. "Thanks for reminding me, Riley. I almost forgot to go meet her. She's probably pacing back and forth at my dorm door. Poor thing."

Riley's heartbeat quickened to match Buffy's, who still had not moved. "Find her!" he snarled, spitting into the phone's mouthpiece. He could almost her Willow jump in surprise from the harsh tone to his voice. "Buffy's acting weird, Will. She's like...frozen." Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes out of worry; it was hard for him to see Buffy this way.

Instantly out of nowhere, Buffy got to her feet and raced away towards the dorms. Riley had never seen the blonde Slayer run so fast. He got up to chase after her. "Willow get to your dorm now. I don't know what's happening, but I think Tabitha's in trouble. I think it's big this time, I've never seen Buffy this way before." His voice cracked painfully in fear with each word he pronounced.

"I will, Riley," Willow assured him. "I swear I will. I'm going there now and I'll call you when I know what's happening." When the other line when dead, Riley closed his phone, his heart still dancing around with sharp, painful spasms. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his thick blonde hair. He sighed heavily, wondering where Buffy could have gone now. He loved her so much, and if anything ever happened to Tabitha, Buffy would never, ever be the same.

***

When Willow hung up her phone, she looked over at her girlfriend, Tara, her eyes wide with concern. "Tara, I forgot to meet Tabitha. Can we catch up later? Is that okay?"

'T-that's okay, hunny," Tara told her. "Go meet her and we can hang out after school." she hugged Willow close to her, then the girls separated, Willow jogging back to her dorm room, praying that Tabitha was still there, and still all right.

***

"You're speechless, Tab," Faith hissed and grabbed the twin's arm, leading her away from the room with unneeded force-Tabitha would have followed either way, her brain was petrified with fear. She knew she should have struggled, but she was in shock. Faith dragged her farther away, leaving the school far behind them. The rogue slayer did not exactly know where she was taking Tabitha; all she knew was that she was going to use her against Buffy. She was determined to make the slayer pay for almost killing her. Knocking somebody over a building was not something you just forgot about.

"It's payback time, Slayer, and payback can be a real bitch," Faith said, spitting her words as it they were venom. She led Buffy's sister towards and abandoned apartment building and kicked down the door when they reached it. They headed up a long flight of stairs towards the penthouse that had some point belonged to her.

Tabitha did not feel her pulse quickening, or even her brain screaming fear into her nervous system. She just obeyed the commands Faith barked at her, almost as if she was giving up. She did not call for help when the brunette pushed her into a kitchen chair and tied her wrists so tightly they almost bled. She did not scream, she didn't cry. She sat in the chair so calmly that it seemed like the two slayers were playing a fun game.

"You really are scared, aren't you Tab?" Faith taunted. "You're nothing like Bee, she would have fought back. Are you too afraid to fight back?" she cackled like a classic evil villain and glared at the helpless blonde slayer.

As minutes passed, Faith settled on an old couch that was still left from when she had lived there. Though the two slayers were miles apart goal-wise, they were both waiting for the same thing; Buffy to come to the rescue.

**A/N; So, who will really rescue Tabitha? Will it be Buffy or someone completly different?? Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Tabitha. **

**A/n: Thanks to harvardbaby for the editing  
**

Buffy raced across the seemingly endless campus lawn of towards where she hoped her twin would be. The blonde had no idea what was wrong, but it was easy to say that the vibes she was getting were not good. Buffy had never felt such intense earthquakes of worry rake through her as much as she had felt sitting on Riley's picnic blanket and it terrified her that her beloved sister was in such potential danger that the pain almost made Buffy unable to react. Tabitha was somewhere unfamiliar, Buffy knew, and was in some sort of shocked state. But what worried her most was that she could tell that Tabitha was not fighting back. She could not even imagine a situation where her sister would not at least try. They were the Summers girls, they never backed down – ever. Buffy just prayed that Tabitha was faced up against a demon that was at least, well, killable. There were too many things out there far worse than demons...

Willow finally reached her dorm's hallway, desperately scrambling to reach her room and hopefully Tabitha. Her feet ached from the long trek over in her favourite 3-inch high cowboy boots, and her breaths came out short and heavy, exhausted from the physical exertion. But Willow was not even paying attention to her brain screaming at her to take off her shoes or to take a rest; she just was praying that Tabitha was all right, that was all she wanted.

She turned the corner to her room the same time Buffy did. Their room's door was carelessly swung open, exposing its insides to the entire hallway. Willow felt a prick of fear inside her and took in a deep, shaky breath. The girls gave each other a silent, but meaningful look, and then entered the room together.

Nobody was inside.

Buffy fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. For the first time in a very long time, she felt tears gather in the corners of her green eyes, and she did not even attempt to swat them away; she had earned these tears. "She's... she's not here," Buffy half-cried-half-moaned. "Willow, she's not here..." Buffy let her tears fall angrily from her eyes. Inside, she felt nothing. It was just an empty void, air and nothingness. Her state of mind was unknown; she could not even focus enough to tune in with Tabitha.

"We'll find her, Buff," Willow assured her, wrapping her arms around the slayer.

Riley arrived not long after, taking Willow's place by Buffy's side. He gently rocked his girlfriend in his arms, while Willow just shook her head in disbelief; where was Tabitha? How would they find her with Buffy in this condition? Was Tabitha even... even alive? No, she couldn't think that way...

Riley cleared his throat, snapping Willow away from her thoughts. "We need to help Buffy. You need to get the others, Will, and fast."

"O-okay," Willow stammered. She left the dorm room in a hurry, not wanting to see Buffy in such a weak condition any longer. As she hurried to find Tara, deep down, she was blaming herself to Tabitha's disappearance.

Faith, splayed across her leather couch, stared at the blonde slayer through narrowed eyes. She was getting anxious and extremely bored. Usually the Great Buffy would have made a grand entrance to save her loved one by now; what was taking her so long? At this rate, she would have to go to Buffy. As she continued to study Tabitha, thoughts clouded her mind. Maybe Buffy was in the same state of shock that her twin was.

And that meant Buffy was helpless.

A wide grin crept onto her pale face, possibilities flying in every direction of her brain. She pushed herself to her feet, letting an excited giggle escape her lips. She bounced over to the slayer and placed a hand on her face. Tabitha didn't even flinch.

"Still not saying much?" Faith cooed. "You'll start your sarcastic remarks soon enough, I'm sure. I am surprised though," Faith began to stroll around the tied up slayer, "Bee hasn't come to your rescue yet. Maybe she's too busy with her new boytoy. She's probably trying to get as much out of this one as she can. She never sticks with one guy long, does she? We all know what happened with Angel." Faith was taunting her now, trying to get a reaction out of her, but Tabitha wouldn't give in. Besides, Buffy would never put Riley before danger...would she? Buffy had chosen to go back to Angel even though her twin had told her not to...

"You know what?" Faith said suddenly, her voice laced with enthusiasm. "I think we should go somewhere else. This is too easy. Bee has always liked a chase, a hunt... let's make this fun." Before Tabitha could react, Faith was gagging her and untying her from the chair and shoving her out of the abandoned apartment. Faith wasn't exactly sure where else to take the imprisoned slayer, but thought the cemetery would be quite fitting.

After contacting the whole Scooby Gang, they gathered at Giles' apartment. Giles was frantically flipping through an enormous and ancient book, searching for answers as always. Buffy – who Riley had had to carry there – lay on the couch, her head in Riley's lap, eyes blank and lifeless. Xander ruled over the armchair while Willow and Tara held each other by the table. Had they not been in the middle of a crisis, Willow might have thought it was a rather... beautiful scene.

"Any lucky on what is going on?" Riley asked for the third time in ten minutes, his voice laced with heavy concern.

"No one has seen Tabitha, or heard from her," Willow reminded him. "I-It's hard to just guess where she could be."

Giles settled on the couch by Buffy's feet and removed his glasses. "We are doing all we can, Riley," he told him. "We will begin a search as soon as we know... something."

"All in favour of a search party say I!" Xander joked, trying to lighten the mood. But nobody laughed, nobody even cracked a smile. An awkward silence settled over the room.

"Will, I..." Tara said suddenly. Everyone's gaze turned on her. "There's a s-spell we could do. A location spell. It's simple."

Willow brought her hand to her mouth. "Of course! How could I have not thought of that?!" She hugged Tara close to her. "Tara, you're a genius!" Then, to the others, she said, "We just need something of Tabitha's."

Relief was evident on Giles' age-cracked face. "Good, good. Riley, you and Buffy go and get something of Tabitha's."

"We'll be quick," Riley assured everyone. Buffy said nothing, just continued to stare at nothing, fear brimming in her eyes. He took Buffy's hand and led her out of the apartment nonetheless.

"I hope this spell works," Xander sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Willow gave Xander a look and then turned to Tara. "It will work," she murmured, taking her hands in her own. "I trust you, Tara, I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Tabitha**

As Riley came to the Summer residence he felt a wave of relief to see that Joyce's car was not there. He was to worried to think how she would react to seeing her daughter in such a state of shock. He pushed the door opened into the house and headed to the upstairs area to the girls bedroom. After setting Buffy on her bed, he began to look frantically around the room for something of Tabitha's. After no luck in finding anything, he was beginning to panic, his slayer can't stay this way forever. Riley looked at Buffy, on her bed helpless.

"Please Buffy, come on, you are strong, you and Tabitha." Riley said to her, hoping that he would help Buffy come to realization that they were going to need her.

He looked at Buffy, she was looking towards what was Tabitha's dresser.

"Come on, please Buffy, I know your in there" he said to her, as he went through Tabitha's dresser, hoping Buffy would come to her senses before it was to late.

***

Faith dragged Tabitha across the cemetery grounds, cutting her legs and hitting her on graves. The blonde slayer was still not responding to the kidnapping, and to the pain she was going through. Faith looked around the cemetery trying to find where she could place the slayer. She then spotted a crypt, and a wide smile went across her face. "This will be too perfect" she said out loud. Slowly, something in the back of Tabitha's mind was telling her to fight, _I know your in there_ she could tell someone was saying to her, but who. She listened harder to who was telling her to fight, and she snapped.

"You won't get away with this Faith" she shouted at the rouge slayer.

"Look who finally decided to talk" Faith said smiling as she continued to drag Tabitha towards the crypt.

Faith kicked in the door, not noticing that this crypt was being used. She tossed Tabitha inside, causing her to slam into the cold floor. Tabitha was bruised, but being a slayer she would heal quick. As Faith dragged her to a column, Tabitha hoped deep down her sister would be here soon.

***

As Buffy laid on her bed, the words |Riley had said were finally getting through to her.

"Forget the spell, I know where she is" she suddenly said to Riley. Jumping off her bed she began to run quickly out of the room.

"Buffy, you okay?" He yelled after her as he rushed out to follow the slayer.

"Peachy, now that I know where and who it is that has Tabitha" she yelled back.

Using all her Slayer strength Buffy took off, hoping to reach her sister before Faith did any serious damage.

Riley was left behind, watching his girl chase after what he didn't know. He decided to go back to the group and let them know Buffy's taking care of it.

***

Tabitha struggled as Faith tied her up to a stone column in the crypt. It had been hours since she had been taken kidnapped and her hopes of getting away alive were gone. Looking around for something to help defend herself, Tabitha realized the crypt was all to familiar, _Spikes_ she thought to herself. Something inside her hoped that Spike was there, but not seeing his familar duster lying around, she realized he must have left just as the sun went down. Tabitha struggled even hard, now that she realized her last chance of getting away was gone.

"Now, behave Slayer, don't want you getting away" Faith said grabbing Tabitha's arms as she noticed her as she noticed her hostage was trying to escape

Suddenly the crypt door slowly opened, Tabitha's heart began to beat as she hoped Buffy had discover who and were she had been taken. "Finally she's coming to your rescue" Faith said smiling that devilish smile. As the door had opened Faith saw that it wasn't who she had expected. "Someone's made themselves at home" Spike said.

"Your definitely not who I wanted" Faith said sounding disappointed.

"Never heard that one before, but if you were, then why is the slayer tied up, because that's not a way to get back at me" Spike said to the rogue slayer.

"Spike, she's out to get Buffy" Tabitha yelled at Spike.

"Shut-up Tab" Faith said slapping her across the face.

"Now that's no way to treat my slayer" Spike said, hoping that Tabitha didn't catch the my slayer part.

"Your slayer, ya right blondie, like a slayer could like some Billy Idol wannabe, besides I doubt you can try and stop me" Faith said taunting the vampire.

"He might, but I know Buffy will" Tabitha said, praying inside that her sister would make it there, before the situation got any worse.

**A/N: So sorry it's been a really long time, i am going to try and focus more on my writing again, so sorry, hope you like**


End file.
